Makai Thieves
by Dixie8688
Summary: This story is about what lead up to him being severely wounded and having to stay in the human world as Shuichi Minamino. He was partners with Yomi who he betrayed but what led up to that decision, he had Kuronue as a partner what led up his death how did that effect him, and lastly did Yoko have other partners? oc


Yu-Yu Hakusho

Makai Thieves

Chapter 1

Bad Partners

August 27,2017

When you mention thieves in Makai the subject always turned to one in particular demon who was good at his job cunning and ruthless as they came, an A class demon known as Yoko Kurama. He is around seven feet tall with two silver fox ears on his head and silver hair that falls down his back and into his golden eyes. He wears white pants and a sleeveless white top held in place by a white onbi.

Course Yoko wasn't alone he had several followers who had the same mind set. He has two main partners though, the first being Yomi his next in command. He has long, black hair and two prominent horns that jut down from his forehead they appear to frame his head. Additionally, he has four horns on his head, two on each side, and one jutting from the back of his head, giving him a total of seven horns. Just like his idle Yoko he wore white pants and a sleeveless white top also held in place by a white onbi.

Secondly was a woman by the name Himeko she would be the next in line after Yomi only because Yoko had recruited her well after Yomi and a good portion of his other followers. She is a medium height female demon standing about 5'6" with short coral hair that framed her face and fell into her emerald eyes. She has on a basic white top with a soft green top layer both being sleeveless, a pair of soft green pants, and a soft pink onbi that held a pair of short swords at her side.

Yoko had just, once again, returned to camp with his hot headed second in command Yomi and a few survivors of those foolish enough to follow Yomi after Yoko had passed on a job. A job that was so well guarded it would have taken 5 demons of Yoko's abilities to retrieve the item.

Himeko watched and sighed as she noticed the group returning was five members short from when they left. She watched Yoko curiously she was probably the only one in camp who could tell his mood even with his cold calculating expression he usually kept in place. She could tell ever so slightly that Yoko was pissed he had told Yomi not to try the job that it was a death sentence but Yomi had gone anyway. She shook her head slightly as she stood up from her small camp fire and made her way over to him since the others in camp had stepped forward to help the wounded and Yoko had kept walking through their camp.

"Not now Himeko." Yoko said coldly as he looked over at her when she walked up to him.

Himeko raised an eye brow at him as she looked up at him slightly irritated letting her hand rest naturally on the hilt of one of her swords like she usually did. "Yeah well you know we can't afford to keep loosing men like that what are you going to do about it?" she asked softly.

Yoko looked back towards Yomi who was sitting under a tree drawing in the dirt feeling rejected again since his boss had to come save him yet again. "I don't know talking to him doesn't work, humiliating him hasn't worked thus far." he said with a frown.

"That really only leaves one option left to us Yoko." Himeko said as she looked around at the wounded demons being taken care of and she sighed.

Yoko looked over at Himeko sharply. "You will do nothing." he said seriously as he stared her down with his golden eyes through his silver hair.

"That's your job Yoko, not mine. You must decide what to do no one else here has the right to do that. But how does he fit into your goals of becoming the third king of Makai?" Himeko asked as she turned to stare back up at him not breaking the eye contact knowing Yoko liked to let the silence drag on to make people uncomfortable. She had known him long enough by now to not be bothered by his ways.

"He's still young, we may still get through to him." Yoko said finally breaking his own silence. He hated when she made him do that, she was the only demon who could ever make him speak first during those moments of uncomfortable silence. Though looking back her patients rivaled that of his own and was one of the reasons she made the perfect partner.

"Then the next question is how much longer or how many more of their lives are you willing to risk on the chance the boy will grow up and listen?" Himeko asked as she looked back over to Yomi and nodded at him dragging Yoko's attention back over to Yomi as well.

"I will figure it out Himeko you need not concern yourself with it." Yoko said coldly as he turned and walked away.

Himeko turned and watched him walk away with a small smile on her lips she knew he agreed with her and was putting up a front like always. The problems was that Yomi was so much younger then they were and his antics seemed so juvenile to them that they needed to stand back and see things from their own almost child like days. Yoko needed to reevaluate how he reacts to Yomi to see if there was any hope for the young demon before he makes his final decision.

Yomi glanced up to see Himeko watching Yoko walk away and he sighed. He could only imagine what Yoko had told her about his latest fiasco. So he stood up and walked over to her small camp fire that she had returned to so she could rest for the night.

"Yes something you need boy?" Himeko asked curiously as she looked up at him.

There it was again ' _boy_ ' he hated that she called him that. It got under his skin faster than anything else in the world. "What did he tell you?" he asked rudely as he pointed over his should back at Yoko.

"My conversation with Yoko is none of your concern." Himeko said plainly as she returned her attention to inspecting one of her swords.

"If it was about me then it is my concern." Yomi said arrogantly as he glared down at her crossing his arms over his chest trying to intimidate Himeko.

Himeko raised an eyebrow at the young demon in front of her. "You think you can match me boy to drag the information you want out of my lips?" she asked irritated as she glanced up at Yomi over her sword daring him to continue.

"You are an infuriating no good woman." Yomi said as he glared back at her instantly regretting what he said as she stood up and was crowding his space pressing her sword against his throat in less than the blink of an eye.

"Go ahead boy press your luck. My conversations are my own if I deem you are worthy of the information then you shall be a part of the conversation. Remember this boy you are not my equal and if you ever again feel the need to question what I talk to Yoko or anyone else about don't do it, it's dangerous for you health, cause I will kill you." Himeko said mere inches from his face as she glared at him proving her point as the blade of her sword pressed in a little harder on his neck drawing the smallest amount of blood.

"What's going on here?" Yoko asked coldly as he walked over to them seeing the threatening posture Himeko was in and the terrified posture of Yomi. He was irritated with Himeko he had just told her to leave him alone but Yomi was over by Himeko's sleeping area instead of where he had been several yards away so he hadn't reacted yet he wanted to know what was going on first.

"Just a disagreement on what a private conversation is. Isn't that right Yomi?" Himeko said still right in his face glaring at him.

"Um hum..." Yomi managed to get out as he gulped and did a small nod saying ' _yes_ '.

"Get lost." Himeko said as she backed away while cleaning the slight blood she had drawn off of her sword.

"Right..." Yomi said quickly then made his way back to his area of the camp.

"You scare him." Yoko said slightly surprised as he watched Yomi for a moment, he never seemed scared of anything. Then turned his attention back to Himeko who wasn't standing where she had been. She was now crowding him for space. "Ugh..." he said as he back up slightly pulling his right hand up to cross his chest surprised. Even with his hearing he didn't hear her move.

Himeko was staring up at him amused with a huge smile on her face. "Apparently not the only one." she said with a laugh then returned to where she had been sitting so she could relax.

"I wasn't scared Himeko I want to make that clear. You startled me, the way you can move so fast with any noise is superb." Yoko said regaining his composure causing Himeko to laugh again as she looked up at him while she sat her swords down beside her. "What did he want anyway?" he asked as he moved over and sat down across the fire from Himeko curiously.

"He wanted to know what you had told me a few minutes ago and he didn't like my answer of ' _my conversations are none of your concern._ ' so he got all cocky and arrogant with me so naturally I reminded him of where his place is against me in a one on one scenario." Himeko said and smirked there were times she could be just as cold and ruthless as Yoko.

"You really don't like him do you Himeko?" Yoko asked curiously he knew he could get a straight answer out of her she had never lied or covered up the truth with him before.

"To be absolutely honest Yoko I don't care for the boy. He is reckless, arrogant, confident, and stupid a very dangerous combination. I will not follow him he is your complete opposite. There are several demons here with us that refuse to be apart of any of his stupid antics. But you've known him longer than I have and you must have your reasons for keeping him around but only god and you know what they are." Himeko said honestly as she locked eyes with Yoko cause he is a great demon, she couldn't for the life of her figure out what he saw in Yomi.

"Yomi is young, inexperienced, and reckless I will give you that. But he has talent a lot of talent and I expected him to use that talent to our 's what I saw in him." Yoko said as he crossed his arms sitting there across from her not breaking the eye contact either.

"Talent hum... I've not seen it course I could be blinded by the dangerous and unpredictable side of the boy causing me to over look the talent you hold in such high regards." Himeko said as she shrugged slightly then thought about it for a moment. "I shall endeavor to see the talent instead of the arrogance if you wish Yoko." she said with a slight nod to him.

"Keep an eye out for both. As you've said he can be reckless and unpredictable at times." Yoko said nodding back at Himeko then went to get up.

"Yoko..." Himeko began stopping him from getting up and drawing his attention back to her. "Well since we are talking about what caught your eye for Yomi I've been wondering what made you approach me?" she asked curiously as she watched him sit back down from his half way up position.

"You were a loaner beating us every now and then getting objects I wanted the day before I could strike. I was interested to find this woman who could get in and out of places without ever being heard and so quick they had no idea she had came and gone. I wanted instead of competing with you to partner with you or kill you and get you out of my way which ever happened I was fine with the outcome at the time. I'm glad it worked out the way it did though." Yoko said as he raised an eyebrow at her then stood up and walked away without a glance back.

' _As cold and calculating as I had expected._ ' Himeko thought as she watched him walk away again with a small laugh. ' _Course I had the other half of that event I wanted to find this Yoko who was a total pain in my ass and kill him getting him out of my way. But when we met up I knew it would be profitable to partner together things I couldn't get on my own were now in our grasp._ ' she thought then shook her head and laid down so she could look up at the stars while holding her swords against her side.


End file.
